


The Welcome Wagon

by White_Rainbow



Series: SupplyCowboy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Thrawn - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eli Comes Home, Events take place a year after Thrawn (2017), First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Just after the Battle of Atollon, Kinda, M/M, Rebels Season 3 Finale Spoilers, Spoilers for the Thrawn book (2017), Thrawn and Veers domestic, good feels all around, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Lyste was just freed from prison, narrowly escaped death at the Battle of Atollon and now must be the welcoming committee to Grand Admiral Thrawn's former protege, THE Eli Vanto?! Lyste will do his best as always, but is ill-prepared for how to handle this dashing Wild Space cowboy.Excerpt: Lyste had never seen a “disarming smile” before, but seeing the way Eli’s grin dazzled his entire face, the lieutenant found it difficult to find any defense against its charm.





	1. The Welcome Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> **Amazing Fan Art** by talented people who have cheered me on with this super duper rare pair, haha. Thank you guys, I don't deserve your talents  <3
> 
> Nspamc has been my #1 fan for SupplyCowboy since the beginning and has done such beautiful art for the ship. Here are the links:  
> [ I'll Follow You!](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/159765590941/you-know-the-saying-if-you-draw-it-then-you)  
> [ Surprise!](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/160426433461/shameful-i-have-nothing-to-show-for-this-weekend)  
> [ Twitterpated!](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/160370620651/when-will-it-stopnever-these-two-will-be-the)  
> [ Hat Thief](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/160170185716/cant-stop-wont-stop-a-gift-for-my-sweet)  
> [ Smooch!](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/160024986666/oppssim-suppose-to-be-finishing-up-some-old)  
> [ Starry Eyed!](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/160151019021/new-stickers-for-my-phone-case-3-3all-my-faves)
> 
> Kabaszo helped me visualize Eli with these two pieces: [This little hat thievery](http://kabaszo.tumblr.com/post/159860838305/eli-vanto-and-yogar-lyste-peach-yogurt)  
> And this sweet faced Eli [Seen here!](http://kabaszo.tumblr.com/post/159692106585/eli-cute-eli-i-tried-to-render-the-mental-image)
> 
> And I couldn't resist but ask Lupineart to draw[ this Lyste ](http://lupineart.tumblr.com/post/160583281983/supply-master-ready-for-his-cowboy-d-i)of which totally made both Eli and me swoon.  
> Ship Name "Peach Yogurt" is based on the Imperial Dessert Names list we Imp Fans came up with. [See the full list here!](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/post/159658750143/imperial-dessert-names)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

Lieutenant Yogar Lyste was freed from prison shortly after the Battle of Atollon.

He should have been angry.

Not only was Lyste wrongfully imprisoned, but once the High Command discovered Agent Kallus was the traitorous rebel spy, Fulcrum, they _kept_ the lieutenant in prison to allow Kallus to believe he was safe!

It did little good...

Still, Lyste had a hard time staying angry.

After all, his imprisonment ended up saving his life.

While he was locked up on the _Chimaera_ , Admiral Konstantine’s Interdictor cruiser was destroyed, killing everyone on board; Lyste too had he been on duty.

Thrawn personally came to Lyste’s cell to release him, giving him a full pardon, a commendation and a reinstatement as a Lieutenant and Supply Master, this time aboard the _Chimaera_ itself.

Now that Lyste found himself to be a significant cog on the flagship of the greatest Fleet in the Empire, it was impossible to stay resentful.

And so he spent his days doing the very best he could for his Empire, ensuring the grand admiral’s decision for taking him in would not be in vain.

Perhaps it was that sort of determination that Thrawn entrusted him with the highest honor: Being part of the Welcome Committee to receive Thrawn’s former protege and aide, Eli Vanto, a hero of the Empire in his own right at the Battle of Batonn and so many other legends at Thrawn’s side.

Lyste arrived promptly ten minutes early in the hangar bay and...found himself alone.

There were stormtrooper guards lining the hangar as usual, but there were no additional officers to receive the Thrawn’s former protege.

_Did Thrawn trust this task to me, and me alone? Surely others will come!_

They didn’t.

As the small shuttle landed in the hangar bay Lyste stood at full attention: chin held high and hands clasped behind his back, narrow chest puffed up as best as he could do.

The transport opened and there was Eli Vanto - a man of broad shoulders and slender waist - striding smoothly down the ramp. He wore a finely-tooled leather jacket, deep brown to match the trousers tucked into his freshly shined black boots. His shirt was cream with a bit of filigree around the high collar in a design Lyste didn’t recognize and wondered if it was of Chiss design.

The most impressive thing Lyste found about the man was his hair: dark brown, shaggy on top, and short around the neck. It certainly couldn't have been standard issue while the man was a Lieutenant Commander.

It suited him though...

As did that easy smile. It split his face when he saw Lyste standing at the base of the ramp.

Lyste blinked and look behind him to make sure Grand Admiral Thrawn was not present. He wasn't.

“Well, hey there,” the man said with a surprisingly thick Wild Space accent. “Thrawn didn't tell me I was gonna have a Welcoming Committee waitin’ for me. I figured I'd just show myself to his quarters.”

“Well,” Lyste said, clearing his throat. “It is required to have someone in the hangar to receive ranking officers. Usually there are more officers here, though. My apologies.”

Eli laugh. “I wouldn’t worry. I’m not longer a commander, so that protocol wouldn’t apply to me. In fact, I should be saluting you, lieutenant. Sorry about that. It’s been a long while since I've been around any proper Imperials.”

Eli’s relaxed posture vanished as he drew himself up into a crisp salute.

“Eli Vanto,” he said formally, “at your service.”

Lyste gave a quick and uncomfortable salute if only to get Eli out of that pose.

Eli Vanto may no  longer be a commander, but he certainly did outrank the lieutenant even if he was a civilian. He was Thrawn’s _protege_ ; one does not get a more worthy existence than that.

“Greetings, Commander Vanto. I am Lieutenant Lyste, I will show you to your quarters.”

“That'll be mighty fine, lieutenant, thank you very much. And you can just call me Eli.”

_Again with that wide smile…_

Lyste had never seen a “disarming smile” before, but seeing the way Eli’s grin dazzled his entire face, the lieutenant found it difficult to find any defense against its charm.

_I will not be calling the commander “Eli” however,_ Lyste thought, firmly.

\-----  
Eli Vanto talked a lot.

He asked questions about the Seventh Fleet, he asked about the changes in the High Command, but most of his questions were about the crew of the _Chimaera_ itself.

Lyste wished he could be of more help, but he had only met a handful of the ship’s crew so far as his assignment to the Star Destroyer was still very new.

Eli asked about that too...  
Lyste certainly didn't want to tell Thrawn’s former protege about his embarrassing debacle of accusing Governor Pryce of treason, when Agent Kallus was the traitor all along.

And yet somehow, Lyste found himself telling Eli _everything_.

The whole embarrassing story poured from Lyste’s lips.

Throughout the tale, Eli continue to ask questions - Not incredulous questions filled with judgement, but questions of curiosity. How did Kallus managed to frame Lyste? How did he managed to escape? And most surprisingly: “Why do you think he defected, lieutenant?”

No one had actually asked Lyste’s opinion on...well really anything let alone his thoughts on Agent Kallus’ great betrayal.

Why would they? He was a just lieutenant.

“He changed after he crashed on the Geonosian ice moon, I think,” Lyste said quietly. He had never voiced his thoughts on the matter aloud before and he tilted his head down, letting the brim of his officer’s cap hide his face. “Kallus had never been the friendly sort, but he was always kind to me. After the ice moon crash he seemed...distant, not just towards me, but to many of the officers he was civil with. Whatever happened on that moon, it seemed to give him a different outlook on the Empire…on all of us, I suppose.”

Lyste should have left well enough alone, but he continued, and surprisingly Eli didn’t stop him. “I...am ashamed I accused Governor Pryce of treason. I was gullible and she was undeserving.”

At this, Eli did respond. “I...don't think you should judge yourself too harshly on that one, lieutenant. She may not be a traitor, but she ain’t exactly a model citizen of the Empire either. She's been accused of a lot worse and has gotten away with a lot more than we could ever prove.”

Eli didn't elaborate on that curiously pointed statement and Lyste decided not to press him.

Moments later they arrived at the door leading to Thrawn and Veers’ private quarters on the higher level of the _Chimaera_. Lyste had never been on this level as most of it seemed to be dedicated to the High Command’s quarters and temporary accommodations.

“You will be staying in HC-12, sir,” Lyste said, handing Eli a temporary rank cylinder. “Now if you'll excuse me.”

“I won’t,” Eli said, buzzing the door comm.

Lyste froze. “Pardon me, sir?”

“I won’t excuse you,” Eli said, with an impish grin. The door slid open. “Come on, Thrawn’s waitin’.”

“He is not waiting for me, sir,” Lyste objected, but Eli had already headed inside.

\-----

“Commander Vanto,” Thrawn greeted walking into a wide living room lavishly decorated with deep blues and black oak and an array of fine art on the walls.

Lyste stood by the door, waiting to be dismissed. Thrawn came up to Eli and held out his hand. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Eli’s easy posture straightened in a respectful manner, but it did not seem stiff. “Good to see you too, sir.”

“Eli!”

Lyste jumped as from the next room came General Veers. Lyste had only seen the general in an official capacity, providing supplies for him and his AT-AT squad, the Thundering Herd. Seeing Thrawn in just his white pants and a black turtleneck was not nearly as disconcerting as seeing “Iron Max” come out of the kitchen wearing dark slacks, a tight olive green shirt and a greasy, bloody apron.

_And...does that apron say “General Sears” with an AT-AT blasting a slab of nerf ribs?_

Veers came over to Eli and clapped him hard on the back. “How are you, my boy?”

Eli almost blushed and his eyes flicked to Lyste almost helplessly. “Hi, Max. I’m fine, thanks."

"Are you two done with your heartfelt reunion?" Veers teased, wrapping a thick arm around Eli’s neck playfully.

Thrawn smirked. “Yes, I believe we are.”

“Good. I just got the grill up and running.”

Eli blinked. "How’d you manage to get a grill here?"

Veers’ grin occurred simultaneously with Thrawn’s eye roll. "With copious amounts of engineering and a lot of push back from the commanding officer of the _Chimaera_."

"He created a long, extremely elaborate maze of ventilation tubes and filters that lead to the hangar bay," Thrawn explained.

"The only negative effect is the occasional smell of succulent reek sneaking through the filtration system."

Eli laughed, “I reckon on those days, the officers request more barbecue in the mess halls.”

Veers’ grin was cheeky. “Well, I don’t like to brag but-”

"You do, in fact, enjoy bragging," Thrawn interjected.

Veers only winked. "Come on, I’ll show you my ingenuity at work."

Lyste felt dizzy. A light banter between the grand admiral and his partner, the general of the Imperial Army in an apron donning a terrible pun, and both of them treating Eli Vanto like family rather than an Imperial hero. He was relieved when Veers and Thrawn began to walk into the next room.

Eli, however, did not follow them. He looked back at Lieutenant Lyste who straightened, waiting for dismissal orders.

"Hey,” Eli called after the officers, “would either of you mind if Lieutenant Lyste joined us? He was by far the best welcome wagon I've had in ages."

Thrawn and Veers paused in the doorway, collectively studying Lyste for a moment.

"I see no reason why not,” Thrawn said.

Veers shrugged. "We have plenty of reek steaks. How do you like yours cooked, lieutenant?"

Lyste’s eyes widened. "I...uh...rare, sir."

Veers nodded approvingly. "Good answer," he said and walked into the next room.

Thrawn followed Veers, mumbling where he opined that rare meat hardly constitutes as being cooked.

“Hey, you okay?” Eli asked, putting a hand on Lyste’s shoulder.

Lyste jumped at the sudden contact and looked blankly at Eli, who just smiled reassuringly. “They’re just people, lieutenant,” then he hesitated. “Well, not Thrawn, he’s somethin’ else entirely, but Max is a good guy. I think you’ll find them much less intimidating once you’ve shared a meal with ‘em. Come on.”

\-----

Lieutenant Lyste cut into the beautifully seared reek steak. This was the best steak he had ever experienced and he was eating it in the company of three of the most well-known men in the Empire.

With his last bite devoured, Lyste sank into his chair comfortably and listened to General Veers recall a less-than-heroic tale of the time he and his Thundering Herd accidentally disturbed a large den of nexu while attempting to return to base.

“The problem was that once a nexu bites into something, they do not plan on letting go until that _something_ is dead. We did not have a choice, but to continue on, with a few dozen Nexu gnawing on our AT-AT’s ankles as we traveled.”

Lyste covered his mouth as he giggled, but Eli let out an open, honest laugh.

As Veers launched into another story, Lyste found he was just as as engaged in Eli’s reactions to Veers’ stories as he was to the stories themselves.

Eli was listening attentively, but mostly he was glancing at Lyste at key moments. If something humorous occurred, he’d join in on Lyste’s giggling. If something shocking was revealed, he’d gasp at Lyste.

It all made the Lieutenant feel...included.

Even if he didn’t have much to say, Lyste didn’t feel ignored, nor pressured to jump in and be engaging. He was a comfortable spectator, and specifically, he was comfortable with Eli sitting beside him.

When Eli spoke of some of his own adventures with the Chiss, he made sure everyone was getting equal eye contact. When his glittering dark eyes fell on Lyste, a certain ache existed in the Lieutenant’s chest. He found that, although he was very much invested in the former commander’s stories, he also was waiting desperately for Eli to look at him again during each tale.

And Eli never left Lyste disappointed.

After dinner, Lieutenant Lyste excused himself as he truly did have work to do. He was not sure how many times he thanked General Veers for dinner, but after a while, Eli said, “I think he gets it, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, Grand Admiral, for allowing me to eat with you.”

“Thank you for joining us,” Thrawn said, his voice was cool, then again it was always cool, but the words were genuine. “Have a good evening, lieutenant.”

“I’ll walk him out,” Eli offered.

Lyste blinked. “N-no need, sir. I know the way.”

“Eh, Wild Space etiquette applies no matter where ya are in the galaxy. I’ll be right back.” Eli tossed down his napkin and walked Lyste through the long rooms of Thrawn and Veers’ substantial quarters.

“I had no idea the grand admiral and general’s accommodations were so...accommodating.” Lyste breathed as he past a tall marble statue of a Rodian archer then another of a twi’lek blasterslinger nearby.

“Yeah, well, he and Max have earned all this. Those two have more medals between them than there are star destroyers in the Empire.”

Lyste chuckled at this. “Their uniforms must get pretty heavy during ceremonies.”

Eli laughed. “I reckon they do.”

Lyste liked Eli. He liked everything this evening. He could not remember a time when he felt so...wanted. Even if it was just Eli who wanted his company and even if it was just a temporary feeling on Eli’s part.

“Are you staying on the _Chimaera_ for long?”

Eli shrugged. “For a while. Haven’t sussed that out yet.”

“I see,” Lieutenant Lyste replied as he approached the door. He turned and held out his hand, locking his elbow. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner, sir. That was very kind of you.”

Eli took the lieutenant’s hand and gave it a few gentle shakes. “Thanks for staying. And really, please, call me Eli.”

“Eli…” Lyste bit his cheek to keep from smiling. “I am...Yogar.”

“Yogar,” Eli said his name with a subtle twang that sounded like “yaw-grr” rather than the Imperial “yo-garr”. Eli nodded, “It’s a fine name.”

Lyste didn’t have the heart to tell him he was mispronouncing it. In fact, Yogar Lyste found his name to be more pleasurable on Eli’s tongue...

\-----

“May I ask why you invited the Lieutenant to dinner?”

Eli and Thrawn sat in the chairs in the grand admiral’s study while images of Denon artwork floated lazily by. Eli looked over some of the colorful abstracts while he considered Thrawn’s question. “I feel like he needed a win, sir.”

“A win…Explain.”

“That man lost pretty much everything when Konstantine’s SD went down at Atollon. All his friends, everyone’s he’s ever worked with since he joined the fleet are now nothin’ but space dust. That does somethin’ to a man I don’t care who ya are. Now here he is, starting all over on a new ship, new crew, under the most intimidating superior officer in the Fleet.”

“I am not intimidating.”

“Yes you are, love!” Veers shouted from the next room as he continued to scrape the grill clean.

Eli suppressed his grin at Thrawn’s look of mild distaste. “The point is, sir, is I wanted him to see you and Max without the uniforms. Let him know that he isn’t in a den of wolves, but among people he can know as allies.”

“Familiarity among subordinates often risks a lack of respect of one’s leaders. There always must be a certain distance between them.”

“I think in Lyste’s case it’s exactly something he needs.”

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said, but Eli could tell he was chewing it over well.

“I grabbed a bottle of Chiss _Je’uur_ for you before I left,” Eli said, welcoming the distraction.

Thrawn’s eyes glittered for  a split moment. “Did you? That was generous. Also, I must note you pronounced the second “u” in _Je’uur_ most skillfully. Are you fluent in _Cheunh_ now?”

“Mostly, but your idioms make no sense.”

“Ah,” Thrawn’s smirk was subtle. “Not as eloquent as Wild Space idioms then?”

“Not so much, no,” Eli snickered.

Thrawn hummed in amusement. “It is good to have you back, Eli.”

“Yeah, I’ve missed this.”

“Stop! I am getting -how do the Wild Spacemen say it- ‘misty eyed’!” Veers shouted from the next room.

“Max,” Thrawn called. “Eli brought _Je’uur_ for us.”

There was a noisy bang, a shuffling, and several strings of Denonian curses before Veers came forth with three glasses.  

With the lilac liquor served, the three of them settled into Thrawn’s plush, leather chairs.

“Your lieutenant seems charming.”

Eli waited for Thrawn to say something, before realizing Veers was actually speaking to _him_.

“He’s not _my_ lieutenant. I’m not a commander anymore.”

“I do not think that is what he meant,” Thrawn replied.

“Oh?” Eli asked Thrawn, still eyeing Veers. “And what did he mean?”

Veers’ only response was to take a sip of the lilac liquor and giving a noncommittal shrug.

\-----

The  next day Lyste possessed a bounce in his step for the rest of his shift...right until Grand Admiral Thrawn walked into the loading bay.

“Lieutenant Lyste,” Thrawn greeted.

“Sir!” Lyste saluted.

“Did you enjoy General Veer’s reek steak?”

“Oh yes, sir! It was amazing. I had no idea reek could taste so...so...buttery.”

That might have been a smile on Thrawn’s lips. Maybe...was it possible?

“And are your needs being met here on the _Chimaera_ , lieutenant?”

Lyste blinked. “Sir?”

“Do you find serving aboard the _Chimaera_ to your liking,” Thrawn clarified.

“It...it is wonderful, sir. I truly appreciate you taking me in after…the loss of...” Lyste swallowed back an ill-timed lump in his throat. Stupid, he didn’t want to think of the loss of his star destroyer, the loss of his crew, the loss of his admiral in front of Grand Admiral Thrawn. “Th-thank you for taking me in,” he said finally.

Thrawn’s eyes seem to bore into him, scanning his face, for who-knows-what, but it made Lyste nervous.

Thrawn eventually relaxed his posture.

“Come to dinner tonight. Veers is trying to replicate a dish I have never heard before. I, for one, would prefer to have witnesses there in case he is trying to poison me.”

“Sir?!”

Thrawn’s lips thinned. “That was a joke.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Lyste laughed nervously. He had no idea his entire body could sweat from _every_ pore. “Thank you! Truly…”

Thrawn nodded, curtly. “We shall see you promptly at 1900.”

“Of course! Thank you, sir! And...will Commander...ah...will Eli be there?”

“Eli?” Thrawn arched an eyebrow.

“Mr...Vanto?”

_Stars it was hot in the docking bay today._

“He will,” Thrawn said, mildly. “It seems he has taken a liking to you.”

The moment Thrawn left the docking bay, Lyste returned to his duties with renewed enthusiasm. He wondered if perhaps someone had messed with the gravity on their level or it was just the bounce in his step.


	2. The Supply Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a Supply Master?”  
> “Correct,” Lyste simultaneously dropped his eyes, shifted in his chair, and cleared his throat. “N...nothing as glamorous as a Lieutenant Commander, but I do enjoy it.”  
> Lyste stole a glance at Eli…  
> And did a double-take.  
> The brightest star in the galaxy had nothing on the light that shone in Eli’s eyes in that moment.  
>  _But why?_

Each meal Lyste experienced with the grand admiral and general was more exquisite than the last and each was far richer than what Lyste was accustomed to. The first time Lyste sat in Thrawn and Veers’ lavish dining room, Lyste had a hard time finishing his meal out of sheer nervousness. But now, after experiencing a meal every week for nearly a month now, the rich blue linens and black oak furnishings accented with gold and white felt more comfortable than the first time he dined here...as was the company.

No one asked much of the lieutenant, which suited him just fine. He listened to their anecdotes, their thoughts on local planets’ politics, and the cultural exchange between Eli and the Chiss, and Lyste was very content to listen.

That contentment however, did not last, and one evening as Lyste was cleaning his plate of sauce with the last bit of sashimi, Thrawn spoke up, but not to Eli and Veers. Instead his scarlet eyes fixated on Eli and Lyste.

“Gentlemen,” Thrawn said, putting his chopsticks on his empty plate. “I was hoping the two of you could settle a debate between the general and myself.”

Lieutenant Lyste swallowed the last bit of sashimi with a nervous gulp, but Eli merely tilted his head in curiosity. “Is this what you two were bickering about this morning?”

“We do not ‘bicker’,” Thrawn objected (Veers, however, gave Eli a furtive nod and a wink). “But yes, this is regarding the validity of a Rendar Dash in a jungle environment…”

“...versus a Xizor Scissor attack without Naval support,” Veers added.

“If you two would indulge us,” Thrawn concluded.

Lyste lifted his chin despite his heart thrumming nervously in his chest. “I shall endeavour to do my best, sir.”

“Alright,” Eli sighed. “Let’s hear it.”

Thrawn regarded Lyste with mild amusement. “Thank you, lieutenant. It is a shame our esteemed guest is not as enthusiastic as you are.”

Lyste blushed and glanced at Eli, hoping he was not cross. His heart thumped when he noticed the former-Lieutenant Commander was already looking in Lyste’s direction. Lyste quickly looked back at Thrawn, not wanting Eli to mistake him for staring...though he did wish to study those deep caramel eyes further.

Thrawn launched into his plan known as the Rendar Dash...

...And none of it made sense.

It was an Imperial Naval strategy without ground support, that much Lyste understood. The nuances however were completely and utterly befuddling.

“Isn’t that a bit like the Cindel Slip?” Eli asked.

Lyste sank in his chair a little. Of course Eli had no problem keeping up. He was brilliant. They were all brilliant.

_ What am I doing here? _

It was General Veers’ turn next. The Xizor Scissor made a little more sense than the Rendar Dash. At the very least, Lyste found it a privilege to hear these two battlemasters explain their tactics in full when usually the common officer never had the fortune to hear these behind-the-scenes conversations. Still, Lyste longed to be able to have some sort of input.

“I dunno,” Eli said, thoughtfully. “They both are pretty evenly matched, but I’m a little worried about the AT-ATs traveling a long distance if this takes place on Kowak. Not a lot of flat surfaces to land on.”

“That was my thought as well,” Thrawn said, nodding to Eli. “By the time they ventured through the dense jungle and rocky terrain towards the stronghold, their power cells would be all but depleted.”

Lyste blinked at Thrawn...then at Eli.

“Their power cells…” he murmured.

It was as if during the whole conversation Lyste’s mind was running on a single ion engine and then suddenly Thrawn’s comment ignited that second engine in his brain.

“The AT-ATs could make their way to the stronghold,” Lyste chirped. Everyone turned to him and he wilted slightly. “...assuming this fight took place tomorrow.”

Thrawn arched an eyebrow, and a sly smile grew on Veers’ lips.

“Please explain, lieutenant,” Thrawn encouraged.

“Well, General Veers’ request for the T-IV parts came in 0900 this morning and are most likely being added to the AT-AT walkers as we speak. The upgrades will not only allow an extra slot for fuel cells but an additional compartment to store backup cells as well.”

Lyste could not have stopped even if he wanted to. His mind began to do barrel-rolls around Thrawn’s previous theory, pulling up supply records and running the numbers in his head.

“Also Grand Admiral Thrawn mentioned he would need at least five TIE squads, but the  _ Chimaera  _ only carries four. If he wished to do a Rendar Dash properly, that would require a second smaller cruiser. But a small cruiser carries eight TIE so he would be two short of a full squad needed for the  _ Chimaera’s  _ defense strategy. Another Imperial SD-I seems overkill, but then you would have twice as many TIE Fighters.”

“And Thrawn would then lose his element of surprise,” Eli put forth. “Picking up two SD-I is a helluva lot more noticeable than if the  _ Chimaera  _ came in on its lonesome under a cloak.”

Lyste brightened at Eli’s addition.

“And if this fight  _ did  _ need to commence tomorrow,” Lyste concluded, “The Xizor Scissor could be done, whereas the parts for the fourteen TIE in disrepair on the  _ Chimaera  _ will not be coming in for another four days.”

Lyste took a very needed deep breath as he had not taken one since the beginning of his proposal.

Veers clapped his hands. “Well, it looks like your lieutenant has earned me a victory this day, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Thrawn let out a not- _ entirely  _ humorless hum.

“And my compliments to you and your team for getting us those materials so quickly,” Veers continued. “Our own Supply Master botched our order twice before Thrawn allowed me to utilize you. In fact,” Veers leaned on the table. “The Imperial Army treats their Supply Masters very well.”

“No, Max,” Thrawn warned, taking a sip of wine.

Veers’ hazel eyes fixed on Lyste. “What? I am just letting the young man know the Imperial Army is a fine place for a Supply Master.”

“No,” Thrawn said again, arching an eyebrow. “The Imperial Army can look to their own cadets for a recruit. Lyste is navy and shall remain as such.”

In all his wildest dreams Lyste never imagined the General of the Imperial Army would try to recruit  _ him _ of all people, only to be blocked by  _ the Grand Admiral himself! _

Lyste was speechless.

Eli was not.

“You’re a Supply Master?”

“Correct,” Lyste simultaneously dropped his eyes, shifted in his chair, and cleared his throat. “N...nothing as glamorous as a Lieutenant Commander, but I do enjoy it.”

Lyste stole a glance at Eli…

And did a double-take.

The brightest star in the galaxy had nothing on the light that shone in Eli’s eyes in that moment.

_ But why? _

“You’re...a  _ Supply Master  _ ,” he said, wistfully.

Lyste’s eyes darted to Thrawn, who gave no hint of why this was of such interest to the former Lieutenant Commander. The grand admiral merely refilled Veers’ wine glass and his own.

“So you’re in charge of all the supplies coming in and out of the  _ Chimaera  _ right?” Eli asked.

Lyste shifted uncomfortably. “Well, and throughout the Seventh Fleet. The grand admiral promoted me after I was...upon my release from...ah, when I was reinstated after the Battle of Atollon.”

“He was granted a promotion: Lieutenant Commander - Supply Master,” Thrawn added. “Though he chose to turn the promotion down.”

“I...prefer no special treatment, sir,” Lyste replied, quietly. “I am content in being a lieutenant. I hardly command anything, anyway. I am more of a delegator.”

“That’s pretty much what commanders do, don’t they?” Eli asked. “They plan, they delegate, they make decisions others can't.”

Lyste said nothing. Wrongful imprisonment was hardly grounds to promote someone and he had explained as much to Grand Admiral Thrawn. He didn’t deserve it...at least not yet. And he wished Eli would not look at him as if he were some sort of hero.

He definitely was not.

He was arrested for being gullible.

He was imprisoned as a decoy.

If he was going to be someone of noteworthiness, he’d have to do something far more spectacular than be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Lieutenant Commander Lyste,” Eli said with a small smile. “Has a nice ring to it.”

Lyste desperately checked his chronometer. “Well, I should be getting back to it,” he said, rising. “General, as always this was an amazing meal, thank you. Grand Admiral, thank you for the invitation.” He turned to Eli. “S-sir...thank you…”

_ Thank you for just being here.  _ But the words failed him.

“May I walk you back to your door?” Eli asked, rising from the table. “And...again you really can call me Eli.”

Lyste swallowed audibly. “Y-yes...thank you.”

\-----

Eli returned to Thrawn and Veers’ quarters to find them reclining in their study, both absorbed in their datapads.

“Alright,” Eli growled. “What’re ya’ll up to?”

Neither Thrawn nor Veers looked up. “I am editing Max’s speech which he will deliver to the new graduates at the Royal Imperial Academy.”

“And I am adjusting Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s drills for his new TIE pilots to allow for ground assault cover.”

“Yeah, that’s nice n’ all, but I’m talking about Lieutenant Lyste.”

“What about him?”

“Your little matchmaking scheme. Don't think I haven't noticed. You sent a good-lookin’ officer, by himself, to the hangar bay to greet me, and he just so happens to be a Supply Master  _ and  _ he mentioned to me last week he is learning Sy Bisti. Which by the way I know you were the one who suggested that.”

“You find him attractive?” Thrawn asked, still not looking up from his datapad.

“Don’t play coy, sir, you ain’t good at it.”

Veers snorted.

Thrawn continued swiping across his datapad.

“Learning a language used by the smuggling trade would be useful for a Supply Master who could utilize confiscated goods for the Empire.”

Eli squinted. “That...makes sense, but that’s not why you suggested it to him.”

Thrawn looked up at Eli and tilted his head. “Are you seeing him later?”

Eli hesitated. “I dunno, he left before I could get that far. I think you scared him off.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“You brought up the fact that he was a Supply Master, something he clearly did not seem comfortable sharing,  _ and  _ you brought up a promotion he refused!”

Thrawn frowned. “I wanted to demonstrate that he is a man of honor and integrity. He did not take that promotion because he felt it was an offer of charity.”

“Yeah, and he definitely didn’t want that out in the world, cuz the moment you said that he clammed up so tight he barely made a peep at me back to his quarters.”

Thrawn thought a moment. “That should not interfere with your plans to woo him.”

Eli flustered. “I’m not...I dunno if I’m gonna woo him or if he even wants to be  _ woo’d  _ . At least admit this was your plan all along.”

“I did put the pieces in place, but was not certain you and he would have…” Thrawn paused a moment. “ _ Ji’thrak?” _

“Chemistry,” Eli translated.

“Thank you. I was not certain you and he would have chemistry. Do you like him?”

Eli sighed. “Yeah...he’s sweet and kind, and a lot sharper than he gives himself credit for.”

“It reminds me of someone I mentored…”

With a snort Eli relented. “Yeah, well, don’t think I didn’t know you were baiting him like you used to with me. You absolutely know how many TIE fighters you have in the  _ Chimaera  _ and any other cruiser in your Fleet. And you knew about Max’s shipment of walker parts because you signed off on the order.”

Thrawn was silent for a long moment. “It was not my intention to make him uncomfortable. I had hoped pointing out his strengths would embolden him. He is more humble than I realized.”

Eli rubbed his neck. “I’m not exactly used to this either. For all I know I made him uncomfortable too. Maybe walking him home was too forward? I dunno, I’m not good at these things.”

“You were fine, Eli,” Veers finally said. “Are you going to ask him out? This time  _ not  _ to his superior officer’s quarters for dinner?”

“Yeah, maybe a cup of caf?”

“A fine idea,” Veers said. His smile was much more reassuring than Thrawn’s non-descript hum as he returned to his datapad.

Then after a moment, Thrawn murmured, almost to himself. “A cup of caf, you say.”

Eli squinted. “Yeah…just a cup of caf, no big deal.”

Thrawn looked up, this time with a mild smile. “What was that phrase you taught me when we first met? I believe it is appropriate now…Ah yes, ‘krayt spit’!”

And Eli…

...had a hard time arguing with that.

\-----

Lieutenant Lyste paced back and forth in front of his officers, all of which were present via hologram as they were supply masters aboard their own cruisers.

“Alright, listen up!” Lyste made sure he spoke clearly and precisely. Chin up, hands tucked behind his back and walking in a slow, even pace as he spoke. As Konstantine had always done to his crew, Lyste made sure he met the eyes of each officer he passed. “First I want to commend you all on a job well done. The Imperial Army received their T-IV materials in a timely manner and the general was very pleased.” The officers all beamed and let out small, excited chirps at the news before quieting down to listen to their Supply Master. “The next shipment coming in will arrive precisely at 0700 so we must be ready to move immediately. This is for the platoon of stormtroopers destined to land on Lothal in three days. The shipment includes rations, medical supplies, spare parts and most importantly materials for the TX-225 canon conversion project. I expect everyone to hit the ground running at 0630. And we will not stop running until this docking bay is empty. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!” The officers exclaimed in a somewhat disjointed fashion, but their sincerity was undeniable, and that was all that mattered.

Lyste kept his smile professional. “Excellent. Thank you all for your hard work. Dismissed!”

The holograms vanished, leaving Lyste alone in the-

“Am I dismissed too, Yogar?”

Lyste whirled around, nearly dropping his datapad as he did so. It bounced off one hand, then the other, before he grabbed it and hugged it close. “S-sir!” Lyste gasped. “I...I did not know you were here!”

Eli was sitting on top of a few munition crates, his leather boots tapping lightly against the metal as he kicked them playfully.

“Well hey there.”

The smile that brightened the dashing former Lieutenant Commander’s face only made the anxiety twist more inside Lyste’s chest. And yet there was a peculiar mixture of pride in there too. Lyste loved being a Supply Master and he truly was proud of the well-oiled machine he created within the Seventh Fleet’s Supply Department.

_ On the other hand, this is Eli Vanto, the right-hand of the greatest naval strategist of the Empire. Why would he want to come down here to see me? Does he mock me in some way? _

The warm smile that seemed permanently etched on Eli’s face didn’t seem mocking.

_ Still... _

“You can still call me Eli,” Eli reminded him. “That hasn’t changed none.”

“Yes, of course, apologies, sir.”

Eli shrugged and hopped off the crate. “You’ll shake it off. I still catch myself responding to ‘Lieutenant Commander’ sometimes.”

“I am sure the grand admiral would make you a commander in a heartbeat if you came back.”

Eli nodded. “Probably. To be honest I’m not entirely sure he accepted my resignation anyhow. There wasn’t any formal send off. He gave me official orders to leave for the Chiss homeworld, and I went. No pushback from the Empire thus far.”

Lyste brightened. “So I may still call you, ‘sir!’”

“I...suppose, Yogar,” Eli said, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Do you want me to call you lieutenant? Your eye twitches whenever I call you Yog...by your first name.”

“You can if you wish,” Lyste said, a bit more brisk than he wanted. “I cannot stop you.”

Eli winced a bit, but quickly recovered into an easy smile.

“I like being in the docking bay,” Eli said, looking around, specifically everywhere Lyste was not. “Did you know I was fixin’ to be a Supply officer before they pulled me in as Thrawn’s aide?”

Lyste’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really. I...have a bit of a knack for numbers. I heard you ain't too bad with them yourself, huh?”

“I’m the best, sir!” Lyste said, unblinkingly.

Yogar Lyste may not have been the best protector of princesses, or investigator of suspicious persons, but when it came to numbers, organization and supply patterns, Lyste was confident in his skills.

Eli grinned, almost wolfishly. “You’re tempting me to challenge that, ya know.”

Lyste felt the heat in his cheeks, but he stood his ground, his blue orbs remaining steady with Lyste’s rich brown eyes. “You are welcome to try, sir.”

“Alright, give me the datapad with the ledger pulled up, then tell me what we got here and what’s comin’ in.”

Lyste handed the pad over and turned to the hangar and scanned the crates with his crisp blue eyes. As his eyes scanned over the crates, he began to rattle off the shipment coming in at the next shift as well as the following shift. When he was finished, he had already calculated the exact number of munitions, rations, engine parts and weapon upgrades and reported them to Eli.

Eli whistled, looking over the datapad. “Flawless,” he remarked, handing the datapad back. “You did miss one though, one of the power pack crates. Perhaps that one in the corner there.”

Eli nodded to a lonely munitions crate in the far corner of the hangar, away from the rest. It was the only crate Lyste had hoped Eli would not notice.

“I...did not count that one,” Lyste said, quietly. “That cache is mine.”

“Planning on one day taking on the rebels all by your lonesome?”

“It...was the last crate Admiral Konstantine requested of me before the Battle of Atollon. There was a shipping error by his Interdictor cruiser’s supply master and it came here rather than to the admiral.”

Eli looked at the crate thoughtfully for a moment.

“It is no problem if you do not understand,” Lyste said quickly. “It’s just a-.

“That crate survived Atollon, same as you,” Eli observed quietly.

Lyste swallowed hard, reining in the emotions threatening to swell behind his eyes. “Yes, at least that is how I looked at it. Grand Admiral Thrawn allowed me to keep it. It is empty, of course, but...it is a comfort I suppose.”

Eli tilted his head. “You’re pretty amazin’, Yogar.”

Lyste recoiled. He wasn’t amazing. He wasn’t anything. He was just good at numbers and terrible with people.

And thankfully Lyste  _ was  _ wearing his officer’s cap and this time he was able to hide safely beneath the bill. “Did you need anything else, sir?”

Eli did not respond.

After a moment Lyste peeked from beneath the brim of his cap.

All of the dashing charm in Eli’s face was replaced by a sorrowful expression. Then, as if switching masks entirely, Eli blinked and resumed an easy smile. “Nah, I just wanted to see how you were doing. And...it looks like you’re doing well so...carry on, lieutenant.”

Eli saluted, but did not wait for Lyste to respond before hurrying out of the hangar.

\-----

“I make him uncomfortable,” Eli sighed, sitting in the copilot chair in the AT-AT’s cockpit.

“I do not think you do, Eli,” Veers said, wedged under the dash of the control station. A sharp snap of metal sounded followed by a sharp string of Denonian curses. A hand poked out from beneath the dash. “May I trouble you for a spanner?”

Eli rooted around in the toolbox and produced a long metal spanner, handing it to the general. “Then why won’t he call me Eli?”

“Because for many years the entire galaxy knew you as ‘sir’.”

“Yeah and now I just want to be Eli…” he sighed. “At least to him I do…”

Veers slid from beneath the AT-ATs dash, his face smudged with grease and sweat. “You know he called you ‘Eli’ to Thrawn the second time he was invited to dinner.”

Eli perked up. “Did he?”

“He then corrected himself.”

“...oh,” Eli sank back into the seat.

“It’s a good sign, Eli. Just give him some space. He will come to you when he is ready.”

“Ya should have seen him today, Max. I swear I thought he was gonna climb into one of the crates and ship himself to the Outer Rim!”

Veers sat up and cleaned his hands and wiped his face on an already oil-stained rag. “You have to remember how the Empire sees you, Eli. You are a hero, more so after the Battle of Batonn. And many believe you helped shape the great Grand Admiral Thrawn into what he is today. Just be patient. Eventually Lieutenant Lyste will see you the way Thrawn and I see you.”

“As their Wild Space kid who eats his own weight in reek steaks and sashimi?”

Veers laughed. “As a good man who deserves someone who will treat him as such.”

Eli smiled and rubbed his neck. “Thanks, Max.”

\-----

Two weeks went by.

After the first week Eli chalked up the experience as just another casualty of being in the shadow of Thrawn’s staggering reputation.

Eli didn’t mind so much. He wouldn’t trade a single second of his time with Thrawn for anything else in the world.

_ Still...it would have been nice… _

The sound of Lyste’s gentle giggle still echoed in Eli’s mind. The way he would hide his mouth if he smiled too wide. Those ocean blue eyes sometimes flicking to Eli to see if he was having a good time too.

And his voice….It had a soft depth to it, dusted with an Imperial accent that was strong, and yet possessed a silky undertone. It was forceful and confident with his subordinates and yet vulnerable when speaking with Eli.

With a frustrated groan, Eli plopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t help who he was. He sure as hell couldn’t help his reputation which spread like wildfire whether he wanted it to or not. Maybe one day he’d find someone who wasn’t so intimidated by him that they’d rather be  _ anywhere else  _ besides next to him…

_ Eli...I am Yogar… _

Eli had managed to hear the lieutenant say his name one time...and would most likely never hear it again.

A low tone announced a visitor at his door.

Eli lifted his head towards the chrono and sighed, wondering what Veers planned to cook this evening. Or was it Thrawn’s turn this time?

Eli sat up and grabbed a tank shirt, slipping it over his lean form and ran his fingers through the wildness in his curled hair.

_ Good enough, I’m not an officer anymore anyway. _

He punched the control panel and the door hissed open.

Lyste stood, panting, in his doorway.

His officer’s cap was a bit askew, his uniform was slightly wrinkled. In his arms was a variety of...things: a portable holoprojector, a bottle of lilac liquor, a basket with a wedge of cheese peeking out from beneath the cloth, three holodiscs wedged between his fingers and a small box balanced atop of it all, held there by Lyste’s chin. It looked as if he had run a marathon to get here.

Those impossibly blue eyes glittered at Eli, his small, narrow lips pulled back into a shy smile, and a rosiness bloomed in those pale cheeks.

“Hi...Eli…May I come in?”


	3. You Can Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Excerpt:**
> 
>  
> 
> With a small blush, Lyste rose to join Eli on the couch...  
> He took a single step before pausing in his tracks, his brain working overtime to assess the situation before him.  
> Eli was lounging on the right-side of the couch, his right ankle resting casually on his knee showing off worn brown socks that had seen better days. He sat in a comfortable slouch, leaning back against the plush leather, but most importantly his arm was draped casually along the low back of the couch.
> 
> Beautiful fanart for this fic that made my heart melt by nspamc [seen here!](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/160743747541/his-officers-cap-was-a-bit-askew-his-uniform-was)
> 
> A special thank you to [ softkylux](http://softkylux.tumblr.com/) for being my beta!
> 
> There are a couple of fun references to other fics in this chapter so check out the notes at the end afterwards! Thank you for reading!

Lyste had everything he could think of to make this right.

With meticulous care he selected three holodramas from his prized collection: an action film recounting the legend of the dashing Prince Xizor, an Imperial documentary about the Clone Wars as narrated by Grand Moff Tarkin, and _You Can Count On Me,_ a mystery holodrama that had inspired Lyste’s love of numbers (and a dashing detective named Petr Cusheen).

In addition to his cinematic selection, Lyste packed a basket of assorted foods, all light and satisfying, nothing too greasy or messy or awkward to eat.

The wine was a bit of a gamble, a vintage he spied in Thrawn’s wine rack that was in the supply officer’s price range. If it was something the grand admiral possessed then it was sure to be delicious, right?

The portable holoprojector was an impulsively grabbed item as Lyste rushed out the door. These items coupled with the small blue box wedged between his chin and the holoprojector made Lyste realize just how ridiculous he must look.

He carefully brushed his knuckle against the control panel announcing his presence and a few moments later the door hissed open.

Eli looked like he just rolled out of bed. And he looked…perfect.

He wore a white tank shirt, clearly outlining a sculpted torso and exposing well-defined muscled arms despite him not flexing. The shirt was tucked into a pair of brown slacks that hugged his hips without the aid of a belt. His brown wavy hair hung in a controlled tousle around his deeply-tanned face, which he raked back a few times upon seeing the lieutenant. Those dark eyes surrounded by feathery long eyelashes blinked emphatically and those plush lips parted slightly in surprise.

 _In pleasant surprise, perhaps?_ Lyste dared to hope.

Lyste gulped. “Hi...Eli... may I come in?”

“Oh...uh…” Eli whipped his head back to his apartment. “I…”

 _Why did you not message first?_ Lyste lamented. _What if he has company? It has been two whole weeks. Surely he has found someone else who treats him far better than I have._

“I apologize for disturbing you,” Lyste mumbled, turning to leave. “I shall trouble you no fur-”

“Wait! Yogar!” Eli exclaimed. “Just ah…” he looked back again at his quarters. “No, it’s fine, please come in. I just…”

Eli bolted back into his quarters, and with a slightly furrowed brow (and an even slighter smile) Lyste followed. As Lyste walked, Eli flitted around the room, scooping up small piles of clothes strewn about, gathering up old food containers, and sweeping aside a pile of luggage which looked as if it had not moved since Eli returned to the _Chimaera_ _._

“Sorry about the pig sty,” Eli apologized, trying to casually kick a collection of orphaned socks beneath the couch. “I guess the Empire didn’t entirely snuff out my sloppy lifestyle.”

“I...had not noticed,” Lyste lied awkwardly, carefully stepping around an empty crisps bag.

Even as untidy as it was, the quarters were quite lovely. Though not as big as Thrawn and Veers’ quarters, it was far larger than most high-ranking officers’ accommodations. The living room’s furnishings, however, were surprisingly sparse. The focal point was the entertainment area consisting of a single small couch, a black coffee table and a holoprojector that was still nestled in a half torn open shipping container.

The kitchenette and dining area were separated by a long black marble counter where an assortment of model star cruisers were lined up all surrounding a singular bronze statuette: a man stood on a small platform wearing Wild Space garb including a wide-brim hat, chaps and spurs on his boots, holding a long rope that was lassoed around a cartoonish cluster of stars. Lyste peered closer and realized the dashing man looked very much like Eli. On a plaque bolted into the platform, chiseled in broken Basic, were the words _: On Behalf All. Thank to Cowboy._

 _Cowboy?_ Lyste wondered.

“Here, let me help,” Eli said, drawing Lyste’s attention away from the statuette.

Anxiety prickled through Lyste once again at seeing the frazzled ex-officer make his way towards the lieutenant, kicking aside a few empty beer bottles as he did so.

 _I really should have called on him first. What was I thinking? I was not intending on making him nervous._ Lyte exhaled sharply, then drew himself up. _I can fix this! I came here to make amends, and that is what I shall do! I have all the accoutrement to do so after all!_

“It is no trouble!” Lyste replied, hurrying to the coffee table and spilling his arms’ contents along the black surface.

_I can do this. I can make it all up to Eli who has been nothing but kind to me._

“I brought a holoprojector in case you did not have one. I see that you do…which is fine, it was just a precaution.”

“That’s okay, actually. I-”

“And then I thought maybe you might be hungry too?” Lyste arranged the basket neatly next to the three holodisks. “I packed a variety of snacks as I do not know if you have any allergies. There are meats, cheese, crisps and a few spreads I believe you might enjoy.”

“Yogar…”

Lyste felt his assertive confidence being gnawed away by a very hungry apprehension. He couldn’t have stopped talking if he tried.

“I have holodramas,” he babbled. “Well, of course, I have holodramas. It is why I brought the projector.”

“Yogar, I really-”

“I hope you forgive my intrusion. I truly just wanted to apologize, you see.” Lyste pulled out his datapad, and flipped through it quickly. “I know I have not been...well...available. I have it all explained here just...one moment…ah, here it is.”

“Really, it’s not-”

“ _Dear Eli,_ ” Lyste began, clearing his throat. His knees shook, his hands trembled, even his datapad seemed to infected with a slight quiver.

 _Get it together, Yogar,_ he cajoled _. You stayed up all night practicing this. You can do this._

Lyste took a deep breath, lifting his chin as bravely as he could as he continued.

“ _I would like to take this time to apologize for my absence these past two weeks. I am also deeply sorry for how I treated you in the loading dock the last time we spoke_ . _I put you at a distance, despite your efforts to…to get to know me better. I admit I have not been honest with myself and my feelings towards you. As such. I have compiled a list of reasons why my actions have not been as friendly as they could have been._ ”

Lyste scrolled down for a moment before continuing.

“ _Number One - Why I insisted on Calling You ‘Sir’ and not ‘Eli’:_

 _I can attribute this to a single reason: I was blind; blinded by your status as a living legend of the Empire. I allowed my starstruck gaze to take over my common sense. For this I profusely apologize. This distance I put between us is something I would like to rectify. I hope that this..._ ” Lyste gestured towards the picnic spread as he had practiced several times before. “... _will be acceptable start to forgiving me. If not I shall leave with no hard feelings. If you do however wish to grace me with your presence, I feel it is fair to list out several further flaws I have that may hinder further involvement. These bulleted points are as follows:_ ”

“Yogar?”

Lyste snapped his head up from the datapad anticipating annoyance in Eli’s face.

For a moment, Lyste stopped breathing, perhaps his heart stopped as well. Time seemed to freeze and all that existed were Eli’s eyes, which seemed to shine like a pair of caramel-dipped stars.

“Y-yes?” Lyste stammered.

“Can we watch one of the holodramas, now? I’ve been hankering to watch _You Can Count On Me._ ”

Lyste hesitated, scrolling through his miniature monologue. He was only a third done. “Are you certain you do not want to hear the rest? I have not reached the part explaining why I was avoiding you for two weeks.”

Eli shrugged. “You’re here now, ain’tcha? I just want to spend time with you.” He glanced at the table. “And I’m more interested in seein’ what goodies you got hidden in the basket.”

Lyste beamed. “There’s Alderaanian brie _and_ Westwater crisps confiscated from a Black Sun vessel just yesterday!”

A boyish, toothy grin spread across those full lips, lighting up his whole face. Lyste’s heart ached. Why this dashing Wild Space “cowboy” fancied _him_ of all people Lyste would never understand.

“I’ll grab some glasses for the wine and some plates.” Eli said, walking away. As he disappeared into the kitchenette, Lyste thought he heard him say “... _please let there be clean plates somewhere ‘round here_.”

Lyste busied himself with laying the picnic cloth out on the coffee table, thankful there was a barrier between the food and the smudgy, caf-stained surface. After putting out a few jars of jams, dried nerf bites, the prized pirated brie, and its accompanied crisps, the lieutenant activated the portable holoprojector and slid in the first holodisk. Lyste picked up the small blue box and gazed at it for a moment before deciding on placing it behind the jars of jam, partially out of sight.

The words _You Can Count On Me_ flickered over the holoprojector for a moment before coming in clear. A Sigma rotated beneath the title waiting for Lyste to press the play button.

The sound of rushing water, furious scrubbing and a few muttered curses came from the kitchenette as Lyste settled himself on the couch.

The couch itself was quite comfortable, well-tailored, a smaller version of the plush leather couch in Thrawn and Veers’ quarters. Lyste’s uniform however made it nearly impossible to sit comfortably as the tight tunic encouraged a perfect posture, not the slouch required for such a recliner. The feeling of being grossly overdressed increased as Eli came out of the kitchenette. The dishwater seemed to have splashed against his tank shirt, the thin fabric clinging to his sculpted deeply-tanned abdomen, making Lyste’s ears burn slightly.

Eli placed the half-dried dishes on the picnic cloth and placed two spotty, but clean, wine glasses next to the violet wine.

“Ya gonna stay in your uniform?”

Lyste looked down at this uniform. “In my haste I neglected to bring a change of wardrobe, I’m afraid.”

“Borrow something from me then,” Eli replied, sizing Lyste up and down. “Might be a lil big, but it’ll be more comfortable than that.”

“That...is kind, but I do not want to be a bother.”

Even as Lyste was saying this Eli had already produced a large shirt from a pile that -with a sniff- was deemed it was clean.

In yellow block letters the words “Dug & Bith” were printed across the chest. Below it there was, as the shirt suggested, a dug and a bith standing with their backs relatively facing each other despite their drastic size difference. Both were dressed in Wild Space attire, with fancy stitched dress shirts, tight jeans and brown leather boots.

The dug’s grin exposed a gleaming gold tooth, while the bith wore a wide cowboy hat tilted down in a way that reminded Lyste of the legendary bounty hunter, Cad Bane.

Lyste turned the shirt over and noticed a list of planetary capitals beneath the words “Save a Nerf Tour.”

He unhooked the clasps of his tunic’s lapel and shrugged off his uniform, not realizing just how thin the white undershirt was beneath until he looked down and could see his pale skin through it. The fabric covered his body snugly, outlining the lean muscle of his torso and slightly exaggerating the very shallow muscles of his pale arms.

He glanced nervously at Eli who he caught gazing…intently, it seemed. Eli’s eyes snapped to Lyste’s before looking away quickly, a blush surfacing on his cheeks. Lyste quickly threw the shirt over his head to hide his own blush...only to remember his officer’s cap was still on. He wrestled for a moment before working the cap from underneath the shirt and cast it aside as quickly - and as casually - as he could.

“I got sweat pants too, if ya like. You could use the ‘fresher to change.”

“No, I am fine, really,” Lyste responded, combing back the few strands of black hair that tickled his forehead. He brought so much and yet did not think to bring anything to ensure his hair was perfectly combed back. “These trousers are quite comfortable, thank you.”

Eli plucked the wine from the table, tilting it towards him. “Hey, I know this label. You saw this in Thrawn’s collection, didn’t you?”

“I traded a small favor or two to obtain it,” Lyste beamed, a bit proud that he even _had_ contacts in the Unknown Regions. “Imbibing on Chiss liquor seems to be growing in popularity there.”

Eli snorted. “No doubt. Thrawn comes from legend in those parts as it is. Not to mention I’m sure everyone wants to drink something they think a Grand Admiral of the Empire would enjoy.”

“I hope it is to your liking. I am no expert, so I deferred to Thrawn’s taste for guidance.”

“I’m more of a beer guy myself, like Max, but I always liked whatever Thrawn put in front of me.”

 _Beer, of course. I should have known._ Lyste imagined Eli and General Veers lounging in lavish arm chairs, smoking cigars, drinking fine ale, and discussing…things Lyste could never hope to understand. Mechanical things most likely...

_Perhaps I should have brought cigars. I shall have to research this in the future._

“This _Chi’ioly_ ain’t somethin’ I’m familiar with so I guess we’ll both find out if Thrawn’s got good taste, huh?”

Lyste blushed. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Eli popped the cork one-handed and filled the two glasses halfway. The violet liquid sloshed around coating the glass and a sweet, flowery smell soothed Lyste’s nostrils. It reminded Lyste of honey, violets, and there was a crispness to it, like a cool spring day on Garel. He was about to comment on the lovely scent when Eli set the wine bottle down a bit hard on the table. The portable holodisk player immediately went dark.

“Whoops!” Eli stood up straight. “What’d I do?”

Lyste jumped to his feet. “It is nothing,” he assured. “Please, have a seat. This player has seen better days, I’m afraid.”

“Well alright, if you’re sure. I know a lil about electronics from Max.”

“I assure you, this is more of a worn-out cord situation than an engineering issue,” Lyste replied, jiggling the power cord. “The power cord occasionally decides it no longer wants any part of the player.” And as if to prove his point the cord fell out again.

 _Oh no you don’t,_ Lyste squinted at the cord. _You will not ruin this for me. Work, damn you._

Lyste stabbed the cord hard into the projector and _You Can Count On Me_ ’s title screen flickered back on.

”Hey,” Eli grinned. “Nice job, lieutenant.”

With a small blush, Lyste rose to join Eli on the couch as the opening credits and introductory crawl rolled along the screen.

He took a single step before pausing in his tracks, his brain working overtime to assess the situation before him.

Eli was lounging on the right-side of the couch, his right ankle resting casually on his knee showing off worn brown socks that had seen better days. He sat in a comfortable slouch, leaning back against the plush leather, but most importantly his arm was draped casually along the low back of the couch.

That arm presented a problem and perhaps an opportunity for Lyste.

There were two distinct seat cushions on the couch, and if Lyste sat on his “designated” cushion then he would not risk crowding Eli.

_…unless he wanted to be crowded?_

Lyste bit his lip briefly.

“You sittin’ down?” Eli asked, his eyes on the screen. “The crawl’s startin’.” There was no hint of suggestion as to _where_ on the couch Eli wanted the lieutenant.

_Err on the side of caution or shall fortune favor the bold?_

Lyste took a deep breath...and sat on his own cushion. There did exist a small bit of pride as he sat himself near the border of Eli’s own seat cushion, despite not being anywhere near Eli himself.

The beginning crawl set up a brief history of a small city caught in a state of panic and a handsome detective at his wit’s end.

Lyste adored this movie: A serial murderer leaving numerical clues in a terrified town; a mathematician and detective teaming up to solve the case; men in uniform; men in uniform falling in love; it had everything Lyste loved in a single two-hour holodrama.

Unfortunately, Lyste had seen this movie countless times, which meant his mind was beginning to wander the moment the first scene faded into view.

As he leaned back on the couch he was very aware of Eli’s arm.

Though he was not necessarily making contact with it, he knew the tips of Eli’s fingers were directly behind him. If he leaned back too far he would most certainly feel them. Even now he felt their presence, which was of course ridiculous because they were just fingers, yet lieutenant’s senses were anticipating that at any moment Eli could reach out and glide those fingers along Lyste’s spine.

Petr Cusheen, the long, lean, devilishly handsome detective invited in the young, wide-eyed Benn Mendel in to the first crime scene to test Mendel’s mathematical prowess. It was a great scene, one where Cusheen first begins to feel _something_ towards his brilliant assistant. The scene however passed Lyste by as his mind wandered back to Eli’s fingers.

They were long.

They looked soft.

He wondered if they were rougher now that Eli was no longer in the Imperial Navy.

There were rumors he was not allowed to enroll in the Ascendancy’s navy and instead in his off-time he had worked on a tauntaun ranch planetside.

A cowboy…

Lyste’s eyes glanced at the statuette on the counter and wondered if it was from the Chiss.

A slight shift of skin and leather sounded behind him as Eli made a small adjustment to his position dragging Lyste’s mind back to those fingers so very close to him and so far away...

Soft or rough, Lyste imagined those fingers sliding along his spine, caressing the back of his neck, before running back down again. They would roam his back until eventually finding their home against the lieutenant’s waist, rubbing and massaging while Lyste’s own fingers found their way to Eli’s thigh...

“This part tears me to pieces,” Eli said suddenly, yanking Lyste away from his fantasy.

Cusheen was now driving Mendel back to his apartment after their third investigation. In this scene, Cusheen has an internal struggle of whether he will accept Mendel’s invitation to come inside his home. Cusheen ends up resisting the temptation and drives off, cursing himself all the way home.

Lyste swallowed hard and nodded. “If he had gone in that night, Mendel would not have been kidnapped, I suspect.”

“A missed opportunity,” Eli agreed with a slight ironic chuckle. “It took a kidnapping and nearly dying before Cusheen has the balls to ask the guy out proper.”

 _A missed opportunity,_ Lyste thought, taking those words to heart. _I shan’t make the same mistake Cusheen does…_

Drawing in a steady breath, Lyste unfurled his hands on his lap and very slowly adjusted his position, scooting just a hair to his right thus breaching the border of his own seat cushion and Eli’s.

As he adjusted, Eli almost immediately began to move, his ankle coming off his knee as he planted both feet on the ground.

Lyste’s heart sank.

_He is going to stand up. He is going to make an excuse and shoo me away. He-_

Eli shifted and turned his chest slightly towards Lyste, his arm coming down to rest on the lieutenant’s shoulder.

Heart racing, Lyste scooted a little further, finding that Eli’s hand, though not pressing, was gently guiding him closer until he practically melted against Eli’s form. His head rested against Eli’s shoulder, his hands though still in his own lap were relaxed.

All of this sudden contact sent fireworks throughout Lyste’s nerve-endings, making him so alive and so aware of every inch of his body touching Eli’s perfect form.

”I was hoping you’d come over here, darlin’,” Eli said softly and every part of Lyste shivered delightfully at the words.

“I did not want to crowd you,” he whispered back, knowing his voice would squeak if it were any louder.

Eli’s chuckle was like a pair of gentle bells chiming. “Please, by all means, crowd me. I’ve been wantin’ you to crowd me since the day I met you.”

Lyste sighed contentedly, sinking a little further into Eli, and this wonderful cowboy sank with him, gathering the lieutenant up in his arms in a gentle embrace.

“I am sorry it took me so long.”

“Nothin’ to apologize for, Yogar. You’re here now, it’s all I care about.”

“Could you…perhaps call me what you did before? I do not really like my name.”

“What’d I call you before?”

Lyste wilted a little in embarrassment in having to say it himself. It only truly sounded nice on Eli’s lips and in his Wild Space accent so exotic to the Empire.

“‘D…darling’, but...the way you say it.”

Eli let out a soft exhale and gave Lyste an affectionate squeeze.

“Anything you want, darlin’.” Eli purred softly.

Lyste felt completely warm and safe enveloped in Eli’s embrace, those long, muscled arms protecting him from a galaxy ready to devour the lieutenant at any moment.

This was exactly what he had always wanted. And yet this is exactly what he had never realized he was missing.

“Eli,” Lyste sighed. “May I still call you that?”

Eli hummed contentedly. “Please do,” he replied and pulled Lyste in a little closer.

It was strange, part of Lyste was a whirlwind of giddy excitement, heart pounding and skin crackling with an electrical thrill. Yet, there was another, larger part of Lyste that felt…content. It was as if this was the most natural thing in the world, as if his body was made to fit right in the arms of this dashing space cowboy.

It felt right.

It felt perfect.

Meanwhile…

_Cusheen manages to use all that Mendel has taught him to solve the final riddle and save the kidnapped mathematician from certain death. Mendel and Cusheen wrap up the case and part ways soon after. The screen goes black as Mendel walked away._

That scene hit Lyste hard every time, despite knowing the black would fade back into the final scene, the _best_ scene.

“That gets me every time,” Eli murmured. “First time I saw this I thought the holodrama was over and the credits were gonna roll right then.”

Lyste nodded. “I know this movie by heart and it still gets to me as well.”

_It’s raining because it’s always raining in these holodramas. Detective Cusheen hopes against hope that Mendel is home. He carries with him a bottle of wine and a small box. The music begins to rise as the audience only gets to see that Cusheen says something, many things, and hands the box to Mendel._

Lyste’s eyes widen, recognizing the similarities between Cusheen’s box and his own blue box hiding behind the jars of jam.

“That blue box…?” Eli asked.

“It’s not golden cufflinks,” Lyste blurted just as Mendel opens the box to a glittering pair of cuff links engraved with a pair of Sigma symbols on them. The end credits scroll across the screen as they embrace.

Eli laughed. “I didn’t think they were, darlin’. I was just wonderin’ what it was.”

Lyste was happy Eli couldn’t see the blush that had no doubt taken over his entire face. “It’s called L...Loonth...?”

Lyste felt Eli stiffen slightly. _“Luen’thraw?!”_

“Yes, you are familiar with it?”

Eli sighed. “Thrawn...he gave it to you didn’t he.”

“He caught me on the way over to your quarters. I am unsure how exactly he knew  where I was going, but he already had it in his hand when I ran into him. He said it was a cake he gave General Veers on their first date.”

“Yes, it sure was,” Eli said, knowingly, though his tone did not seem entirely pleased with this new information. “He really can’t help but meddle, can he?”

“What _is Luen’thraw…_ ” Lyste asked, suddenly growing worried.

The nervousness in Eli’s laugh was evident. “It’s…ah hell…it’s basically…like…a chiss courting cake? It’s sorta an aphrodisiac, but the method you eat the cake…it’s…well...sensual.”

This time Lyste could not resist raising his head to look up at Eli. Red bloomed on the cowboy’s cheeks, his eyes flicking to Lyste and then looking away a few times.

“I see,” Lyste said, looking back at the innocent-looking blue box. “Perhaps another time? In the future when we are both…ready?”

Eli’s embarrassment seemed to melt somewhat into a tender smile. “Whenever you’re ready I am. I’m in no hurry, darlin’,” he said. There was no eagerness nor pressure in his tone, and if there was any tension left in the lieutenant’s body, it drained away with those words.

“Would you like to watch another holodrama?”

“We better, we haven’t touched any of the, well, _anything,_ yet.”

Lyste looked over at the food and wine, then over at the holodisks that were woefully far away from where he sat still nestled in Eli’s embrace.

As Lyste confessed: “I do not want to get up,” At the same time Eli also confessed, “I don’t want you to get up.”

They laughed together.

“How ‘bout this,” Eli bargained. “You get up and set up the next holovid. I set up some food on our plates and after we’re done eating, you meet me right back here, where my arms are a-waitin’.” He squeezed Lyste gently in emphasis.

Lyste had never felt his face split into this sort of a smile before. It felt foreign and wonderful and his head spun with giddiness.

He lifted his head and beamed brightly at Eli. “You can count on me!” he chirped...before realizing just how cheesy that sounded.

Eli’s lips grazed Lyste’s warm cheek in a soft kiss. “I know I can, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Things:  
> The Dug & Bith t-shirt is a nod to this ficlet done for [emotimau5](http://emotimau5.tumblr.com/post/159999919709/im-shipping-lieutenant-lyste-and-eli-vanto-and-i) you can read it[Here!](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/post/160018203553/nspamc-emotimau5-im-shipping-lieutenant)  
> Also...  
> The cake Thrawn gave sweet lil Lyste was a reference to this fic, Thrawn and Veers' first date: [Sensual Warfare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283160) (Warning NSFW, its a lil steamy!)  
> I know the [Operation: Galactic Gambit series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/629468) is not in the same timeline, but I think in both AU's Veers and Thrawn most likely met pretty much the same way :3


End file.
